1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excretion housing for small pet animals such as hamsters or the like, and to a housing system with such an excretion housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, hamsters, for example, have become popular small pet animals especially for city dwellers since such hamsters have a nice appearance and good behavior and are easy to keep even in a relatively small house such as an apartment house, a town house, or the like.
In a housing for keeping small pet animals such as hamsters, various kinds of accessories, such as a feeder, a rotary plaything, a passageway tube, an excretion container or the like, are commonly placed. Among these accessories, as a conventional excretion container, a tray-shaped container or a top-opened container covered with a transparent hood has generally been used.
The above-mentioned conventional excretion containers are placed in a main housing for keeping small pet animals. Therefore, when a user needs to change filler in the excretion housing or needs to dispose of excretion therein, he needs to remove or open an upper cover of the main housing or a door so that the excretion container can be taken out. However, this required work has been too troublesome. In addition, when the upper cover is removed or the door is opened to take out the excretion container, there is a possibility that the hamsters can escape through the opened portion.
In an top-opened, or tray-shaped excretion container, there are another problems in that hamsters can scatter the filler or the excretion in the excretion container to get the inside of the main housing dirty.